He Stole My Heart
by subsidingstorm
Summary: How could Harry possibly think about potions when such a young, toned beauty keeps brushing those golden locks out of the way of his perfectly chiseled features. Precisely, He couldn't. HPDM SLASH


He Stole My Heart

Harry sat there with a dazed look on his face, struggling to comprehend the ingredients for the potion he was supposed to be making. How could you possibly think about potions when such a ridiculously good looking wizard sat no more then five seats away from you. Exactly, you couldn't. How can you concentrate on what color the mixture is supposed to be when such a young, toned beauty keeps brushing those golden locks out of the way of his pefectly chiseled features. Precisely, you can't! And how is one expected to live while at the same time keeping themself from throwing their body at Draco Malfoy. It's near impossible.

As Harry was chewing on the end of his wand, thinking the dirtiest of thoughts, class finally ended. He quickly collected his things and shoved them in his bookbag. Another day has gone by in potions without accomplishing a single thing. Harry was falling far behind in class and he knew it wouldn't be long before Snape would confront him about his lack of effort. Actually, it wouldn't be long at all, for as he threw his bag behind his back, he felt a hand on his shoulder. Professor Snape.

"Another class spent daydreaming, Mr. Potter? Harry, your fame will get you know where in my class. I expect the same out of you as I do the other students. You'll be needing a tutor, and because Mr. Malfoy is the star pupil of my class, I think he is the perfect candidate. I'll inform him to meet you in my classroom each night at 6, that includes tonight. Your excused."

Harry supressed the smile that nearly leaked from his thoughts as he hurriedly walked out of the room. Alone with Draco? How much better could this get? He couldnt wait. After school, he raced to his dorm room to get ready for the evening ahead. He was so excited he could hardly speak when Ron had asked him why Snape had held him after potions. Harry tried to make the whole thing sound dreadful, and Ron sympathized with him and wished him good luck when Harry told him he had to go meet Draco.

Harry's handsome tutor was sitting in his usual desk in the front of the room. Harry walked over to him. Draco was working his wand like there was no tomorrow... as he practiced a few simple charms of course.

"Finally Potter!" He spat. "I've been waiting nearly 20 minutes for you."

Harry faught the urge to say that he's been waiting nearly four years for Draco, so instead he replied "Sorry, shall we get started then?". Harry could have sworn he saw Draco smile a bit when he sat down by him.

About halfway into their little private lesson, Harry was beginning to think it was going badly. They hadn't flirted once. Draco was so serious all the time. As Harry was thinking these bleak, daunting thoughts, the unexpected happened. Draco turned to Harry, and in a second was all over him. At first, their kiss was akward, but when they moved to the floor and became more comfortable, it was rythmatic. Draco had his hands all over Harry's neck and slowly lowered them down to the rim of his shirt to lift it over Harry's head. Draco kissed all the way down Harrys chest until he became dangerously low. He smiled and took off his own shirt. He strattled Harry as he was on his back and ripped off his pants leaving him in only his boxers that soon were removed as well. Harry layed there completely helpless and so ready for Draco to take advantage of him. Draco took off his own pants (to be a true fanfiction writer, his boxers were of course black and green silk ones). He slid them off and thrusted into Harry. Harry gripped the desk as the pleasureful pain surged through his body. He moaned as Draco thrusted once again. As the turorial was coming to an end, Harry layed there secure in Draco's arms.

"We should probably be getting ready to leave soon, before people wonder where we are." Draco said.

Harry knew he was right, but he yearned to lay there in Draco's smooth arms all night. Unwantingly, he agreed and got dressed. "I never thought you felt this way too, Draco."

"How could I not Harry? Your one of the kindest people I've ever met." There was a pause, "Lets do this again tomorrow!" He winked.

Harry nearly fainted when Draco called him by his name. "Sure thing" He smiled as he stepped out of the classroom preparing for the long journey back to his dorm.

Fin


End file.
